A Dark Knight's Light
by The Dark Knightress
Summary: Sequel to a Dark Knight's Wish! Bruce and Shaylee are now married and have started a new life together. Everyone in Gotham is upset about the marrige, and Bruce is having a hard time excepting the critisism. Both are trying to catch a crook, but can they?
1. Changes in Wayne Life

Heyyo, me again. This is the sequel to The Man Behind the Mask! I've had mulitple requests for a sequel, so here I go!

To follow along with this story, read The Man Behind the Mask, so you'll understand, 'k?

Characters:  
Bruce Wayne-Batman

Shaylee Twitchell/Wayne-Black Rose

Alfred Pennyworth

Two-Face/Harvey

I've given Bruce Wayne quite a new characteristic in this story. And yes, they are married.

ONWARD!

_"Recap"  
8:14 p.m., Monday evening_

_After Master Bruce proposed marrige to Miss Shaylee Twitchell one year ago, he completely changed. He became a christian man, as well as I, under the influence and constant conversing of Miss Shaylee. She changed our lives, and in return we are changing hers. She is faithfully training under the wing of Master Bruce. Learning has become her life, and she seems to be adjusting well to her new outlook on life, and I have no doubt Mistress Shaylee will be a perfect comrade for Master Bruce. If it were not for my age, I'd do it myself, but for now I'll leave that to Mistress Shaylee.  
Life around Gotham buzzed when the ever-so-famous playboy Bruce Wayne was finally settling down with perhaps Gotham's most blessed woman in the world. Gotham saw Shaylee Twitchell as the woman who married Bruce Wayne for riches and fame instead of love and devotion.  
That is entirely untrue.  
Having lived with Mistress Shaylee for over a year, I can see the riches and fame only an addition to her happiness. Her love for Master Bruce is completly golden and solid, and that is all she intends for it to be. I do believe the riches and fame are nice for her, and she adjusted well, but I also believe that is not the soul reason Mistress Shaylee betrothed to him. They geniuenly love each other, and the life they share together will be one I will always smile about, and never regret.  
Master Bruce, at one point, thought his life consisted of fame, the Enterprise, and the Night Life. He thought that someone to take of, such as a wife or children would never come to him, but, now he sees otherwise. He's told me many times he's grateful for the incident that showed him his love for her, and without it, we wouldn't be here today. I agree with him whole heartedly.  
Tonight they are gone, out with the young night, fighting against anything that is unright. They have made it accustomed to do this, and in their eyes I can see they both cherish every minute fighting against Gotham's worst, and with every night comes something new for them to learn. They both learn from one another, new things that will benefit them every second they go out. Not only does this benefit them in the crime-fighting world, but in reality as Shaylee and Bruce Wayne. Master Bruce has faithfully taught Shaylee the Wayne life. How to run the Enterprise, all the charity companies, the Cave, and many other things a Wayne must know. She knows everything she needs to, and if anything happened to Master Bruce, she could take control of everything, without being in the dark. She truely is amazing, and her capabilities are endless.  
She too, has taught us things. The Christian way, how it works, and has faithfully taken us to every service of Sunday church, even when times are the worst. Master Bruce and I have learned far more than we ever knew, and perhaps the most important thing to ever know.  
I may only be the butler, but I truely am grateful for Master Bruce and Mistress Shaylee. They both have cherished me and accepted me, seeing me not only as their butler, but as their devoted friend and their father when both have not one. I am truely honored be called a member of the Bat Family and Wayne household. I wouldn't trade my job for the world, and I won't ever go back to Buckingham Palace, unless totally necessary.  
I shall go, for they shall arrive any moment now, and I must prepare dinner. Somehow I know a case will be at hand, and they shall need an extra mind to think with. So, I part with this, dear journal, this thought:  
I cherish this life far more than I cherished my own childhood.  
I shall never regret it.  
-Alfred Pennyworth 9:05 p.m., Monday night._


	2. The Manor

**Hey yo, its me! PLZ, read and review my stories!**

**ONWARD!**

**"The Manor"**

It was well after noon, and Shaylee still hadn't returned from the Cave. She'd been practicing her skills with Alfred, brushing up and gaining new abilities. She'd been that doing quite often, and it worried me. Had I addicted her to this new life?

I hoped not.

Shaylee and I had married a year ago, secretly, with Alfred as our only witness. Of coarse everyone in Gotham had found out, and it had been talk of the town for months. It hadn't surprised me that word had gotten as far as Metropolis, but it still was no one's business but ours. It bothered me that people knew my every move, and watched me like a hawk, but I guess that's what happens when your famous and rich.

Unfortunatley.

"Master Bruce, Mistress Shaylee would like me to inform you that she's finished in the Cave. She'd like to know if you had business down there before she closed it down."

I rose from my seat in the den and shook my head, "No. I have no further business down there, Alfred. Tell her she may close it."

He nodded and left the room, me trailing. We entered the study, where one entrance to the Batcave was located. Alfred opened the entrance, and passed on the message to Shaylee.

"Thanks Alfred!" she called back.

I heard the cave close down, the platform that held the Bat-mobile went down, and the lights clicked off, leaving a very dark staircase for Shaylee to climb. She soon came to view, patting her face with a towel and pinning her hair up off her neck.

"Finished?"

She shot me a look and smiled, "Yes, thank you."

We exited the room, and made our way out into the entryway, where Alfred climbed the stairs slowly and rounded the corner.

Shaylee soon followed him, disappearing and leaving me on the main level alone. I put one hand in my pocket and slipped my glasses back on, walking into the den and sitting back at my desk, messaging my temples. I took the Gotham Times at hand, and read the headline again.

**_Is Wayne Enterprises Under New Management?_**

I sighed, the article containing information about me and the Enterpise. I'd taken Shaylee there every day this week, and showed her the ropes, telling her how everything worked and how to run our business. It was just as much hers as mine. Of coarse Gotham wasn't used of the idea of me being married yet, and it wouldn't sink in and settle for awhile. Shaylee and I both knew that.

Browsing over the article again, I read a few sentences and groaned.

"Why must people get their noses in my business?"

"Don't you mean our business, Bruce?"

I looked up to see Shaylee showered and dressed in black slacks and a button down business shirt that was white. Her hair was pinned neatly in a bun and ribbon and she entered the den, her heels tapping on the linoleum. She sat across from me in the other chair, hands clasped on her lap, and looked down.

"Yes, our business. Ever since our marrige, our lives have become-"

"Like a soap opera?"

"Exactly."

She laughed, "Bruce, of coarse it is! You were Gotham's rich playboy. Of coarse Gotham is going to have a hard time grasping our new life. Who would've thought Gotham's Playboy would marry a small, hometown, secretary like me? It'll take awhile, you know that. We can't let it bother us, Bruce. It'll only make it more stressful."

Now she had her arms around my neck and was whispering into my ear. She smelt of soap and perfume, and I raised my eyes in a tired expression.

"I guess your right. Hopefully it won't take to long. I'm really tired of being Gotham's star story."

She nodded, "Me too, love. Me too."

With a kiss to the cheek she stood,

"Now, I believe I have party plans to attend to, Bruce Wayne."

It was true. In honor of our new charity house, we were throwing a party.

Again.

Shaylee had taken it apon herself to conduct this one, under my permission, and I gave her the freedom to do with the plans as she wished. I knew she'd do fine, and the party was in good hands.

Alfred soon entered after she'd left, to serve the afternoon tea.

"Is everything okay, Master Bruce? Usually when Mistress Shaylee mumbles to herself, somethings either wrong, or she's on a case."

I chuckled, "No, nothings wrong, Alfred. I believe she's a little troubled about the news headlines. I think she's fine."

Alfred poured the steaming liquid into a china tea-cup, and bowed, "If that is all, Master Bruce."

"One more thing Alfred. Would you mind making reservations?"

He tilted his head in a nod, "My pleasure sir. Where are you thinking?"

"Thrid Street, Alfred."

"Sir, pardon?"

"Third Street Bistro."

His eyes raised and he smiled, "For what such a festivity, sir?"

I smiled and looked out the widow, "Nothing, Alfred. Just taking my wife out to dinner."

Alfred then left, the soft clicking of the door sounding behind him.

* * *

**Okay, that was good right? Hopefully you are enjoying it!**

**God Bless!**


	3. Aced

**Hello my ever so loyal yet not reviewing fans! How are we today? Hopefully ready for some reading!**

**ONWARD!**

**"Aced"**

Alfred had reserved dinner at the Third Street Bistro for 5:30 p.m., so that gave us three hours. Shaylee was locked in the study, on her computer, emailing guests and caterers for the party. She'd been in there all day, and if you told her a bomb was about to go off, she would just brush it off.

A very dermined woman.

I'd been just about everywhere today, upstairs, in the Cave, and many of the other rooms. Alfred had been doing daily chores, and Ace, our dog, was nowhere to be seen.

"Ace, where are you?" Alfred called throughout the manor, a towel draped over his arm and dog shampoo in his hand.

I ventured out of the den from researching some of my private files about the Enterprise and asked, "What's the problem, Alfred?"

"I cannot seem to find that scoundrel you and Mistress Shaylee love so. Have you seen him?"

I thought a moment, taking my glasses off, and walked towards the study.

"Let me ask Shaylee."

I quietly sneaked into the study, seeming unnoticed. I snuck up behind Shaylee, determined to get her by suprise. Just as I was about to strike, she said,

"Don't even think about it, Bruce."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Reflection off the screen." she tapped it.

I nodded, "Smart thing you are."

She smiled and clicked away with the mouse, mailing invitations flying out the outbox and into the internet.

"You know where Ace is?"

She pointed to her feet where the German Shepard was under the desk, his front pawns under his chin and he was asleep.

"Why, he need more training?"

I shook my head, "No, Alfred wants to bathe him."

"Oooh, his lucky day."

I laughed, "Farthest. Anyway, how are we doing with the invitations?"

"Good. I just sent the last three. I should be getting a responce sooner or later."

I nodded.

"I'm hoping sooner."

"God will have those who are coming RSVP, I promise."

She nodded and streched, "Your right. Take Ace, and I'll see you at dinner."

"Yes, you might want to get ready."

"Why is that?" her face posed a confused look.

I smiled and kissed her lips tenderly, "I'm taking you out."

She smiled, "Oh, are you? Our first since that business meeting."

I nodded and whistled, "Ace, come here boy."

Ace perked up and immediately trotted over, sitting and awaiting orders.

"Good boy." I stroked his head.

His tail wagged happily and he closed his eyes and tilted his head.

"See, he needs no training."

She just laughed and turned in her chair, digging throughout the drawers of her desk.

Ace was a German Shepard Shaylee and I had found in the Gotham River not more than three months ago. He was wounded and almost starved, and we'd taken him in, against Alfred's approval. We were training him to be a part of our team, in the 'marshal arts'. He was doing quite well, and we were taking him out sometime to test him. We both were sure he'd succeed, and without a doubt need no more training.

I left the room, Ace following, and brought him to Alfred.

"Here you are, Alfred. Enjoy."

Alfred gave me a look, "I highly doubt it, sir."

With that, Alfred took Ace by the collar and led him up the stairs. I retreated back into my den, and the Manor became quiet once more.

I was studying the Enterprises security systems, looking over printed files and blueprints. I was suprised how up to date it was, considering I hadn't given it much thought. The printed files were this week, and I wondered if Shaylee had fiddled with it.

*If she did, it looks fine.*

I then looked over the bank account, and saw the accountant had spent a little over the budget we'd discussed. That was fine, for it wasn't that great, but I'd have to bring it up at a meeting on Tuesday. Then I changed coarse, looking over the employee charts.

*Good, still in order.*

Closing the files away in the safe, I heard a bark then running footsteps. I ran out of the study, to see Shaylee chasing a suds covered Ace out the front door.

"Shaylee, whats going on?" I called.

She continued running, picking up speed and answered, "Ace got away from Alfred! Help me catch him!"

I dashed out from the house, and Shaylee and I set a trap. I looped around the back of the Manor, while she chased him that way. Crouching behind a pillar, I timed the footsteps, ready to grab him when they appeared.

"Here he comes, hon!"

I jolted forward, seized the dog who yipped, and then let go.

"Ow!"

Suddenly we went rolling down the hill that led into the gardens, right on top of each other. Shaylee was laughing while trying to scream.

"Bruce!"

I tried to stop us by planting my heels into the ground, which failed. We continued on, until the hedges that boardered the gardens stopped us, sending us into the pile of leaves.

Shaylee had stopped ontop me, and pushed herself up with her hands, inspecting her head for cuts and scrapes, while I did the same.

She gave one look at me and laughed.

"What?"

She leaned over and grabbed something from my hair, "Come here you." she showed me the object. It was a maple leaf that had fallen in the fall air.

"Sometimes, Bruce Wayne, your worse than children."

I got up and offered her my hand, "Me? Your the one who tripped."

"Yeah, because you laid in front of the line of fire."

She laughed, and took my hand, and I hoisted her up. She smoothed out her grass-stained shirt, and brushed the dirt from her pants.

We were inside the gardens now, walking, admiring the thousands of flowers that filled the area. I took her hand, and we walked slowly. Silence was between us, and she led me to the large fountain in the middle and sat.

"I can't imagine what life would be like outside the Manor, Bruce. This is just perfect. Everything. It seems hard, but really, it isn't. It's the perfect life I could ever ask for."

Smiling, I took my hand and cupped her cheek, her staring down into the water and letting her fingers trickle into it. She imerged her hand, her sleeve getting wet, and brought her hand back up and into the flowing water from the top. I pulled her chin to look at me, and leaned in, our eyes closing. We were just inches apart when:

**Bark! Bark! Bark Bark!**

"Ace! No!"

Ace ran circles around us, jumping on my lap and sending me flying backwards into the water. Shaylee screamed as the water splashed her, and Ace jumped in and began licking my face. I came up, spitting water, and shooed the dog. Shaylee's laughs filled the air.

"Bad dog, Ace, bad dog." she said throughout laughter.

I looked to her, "Oh, yeah, like he's going to learn from that."

She covered her mouth and offered me her hand, "Here, let me help."

Grabbing her hand, I jerked mine back, sending her in with me. Her screams were cut short when she went under. She came back up, moved her hair from her face, and sputtered,

"Bruce! I can't believe you!"

I laughed, "Come on, its only fair."

She splashed me with water, "Everytime I'm around you I'm either drowing as a civialian, or falling into water as Shaylee Wayne!"

I laughed and she rose to her knees, straightening her shirt.

"Oh no you don't."

I took her arm and pulled her back in, and took her cheeks in my hands. With a muffled cry we kissed, and she smiled.

"You are so low, Bruce."

With that, she rose and exited the fountain, and rung out her shirt. I came from the water, Ace now gone, and did the same.

The fall air was brisk and cold, and we could see our breathes. She took my hands and said, "Come on. Lets get back inside."

She began walking, getting ahead of me then added, "Race ya back!"

With a burst of practiced speed, she bolted ahead, me soon behind, "You're gunna regret that!"

She did beat me, and we entered the Manor, dripping wet and cold. Alfred met us, looking flurried and upset.

"Master Bruce, I'm terribly sorry...what happened to you and Mistress Shaylee?"

She chuckled, "We were Aced, Alfred. Its alright. We have dinner in two hours, and I still have invitations to sort through. I'll go change, and see you two later."

She kissed our cheeks, and ran up the stairs.

"Do you have a rational explanation, Master Bruce?"

I shook my head and headed for the stairs, "No, not one Alfred. Not one."

* * *

**Please review and I hoped you liked!**

**God bless!**


	4. Dinner Reservations and the Penguin

**Okay, here we are chapter four! Hopefully your enjoying!**

**Onward!**

**"Dinner Reservations and the Penguin"**

The two hours had passed quickly, and soon enough Alfred had the Cadillac pulled around, started and ready.

We had gotten Ace taken care of, bathed and sleeping soundly.

After alot of hard work.

Now Alfred and I were waiting on Shaylee, who was getting off the phone of Mayor Berry's wife. Apparently Mrs. Berry was talkative today, and Shaylee was trying with feeble attemps to end the conversation. Alfred and I listened as Shaylee failed to end yet another conversation.

"Yes Mrs. Berry,......no I'm.....dinner with Bruce, yes.......Oh, I'm not sure when.....maybe sometime next month?.....Oh my....."

I shook my head and tapped my watch. She shot me a look of apology and rolled her eyes. Alfred had her coat at hand, hands folded in front of him waiting patiently.

"I'm afraid we might miss our reservations, Master Bruce."

I chuckled, "She's trying."

Shaylee finally got her two cents in, and hung up the phone exiting the study and closing it. Her heels tapped the floor rapidly as she hurried over into her coat.

"Thank you, Alfred. I'm terribly sorry. Mrs. Berry is quite the socailizer."

She smoothed her dress, her choice the black satin one just below the knees with white heels and pearls around her neck. She looked appropriate for the Third Street Bistro, and she looped her arm through mine. Alfred escorted us to the Cadillac, and opened the door for Shaylee to slip in.

"Thank you, Alfred."

When the door clicked shut, Shaylee ran a hand through her hair and mumbled to herself. I shot her a look and surpressed smiling.

"What? Stress makes you happy or what?"

I chuckled, "No, your way of handling stress makes me laugh."

She playfully swatted my arm and we rolled off the property of the manor.

* * *

We soon arrived, Alfred weaving expertly throughout the traffic, parking and opening our door. I slipped out and offered Shaylee my hand. We looked about for the press, and when it was safe we made our way towards the bistro, and into the warm restaurant.

"Thank God no press," Shaylee whispered, lowering her head a little to hide her face, "I couldn't possibly take another interview."

I laughed and patted her hand that was laying on my wrists, " I agree, love. Completely."

We approached the counter, and I said quietly, " Wayne reservations for two, Almanzo."

The man's head shot up and his Italian face lit up with smile, "Bruce Wayne! How good to see you!"

He said it a little too loudly, and everyone looked our way. Shaylee lowered her face and smiled, embarassed.

"Oh, and Miss Shaylee too! What a delight!"

I nodded, "Yes, very Almanzo. Our table?"

He looked embarassed, "Terribly sorry, Mr. Wayne, right this way."

He took two menu's from the podium and weaved through the packed restaurant, Shaylee and I close behind. We soon arrived to the table, it being in the back and away from anyone else. Almanzo pulled Shaylee's chair out for her and helped her with her coat.

"Thank you."

He nodded and left the two menu's, walking off and leaving us. Shaylee and I laughed quietly, careful not to draw anymore attention to us than necessary.

"Oh my, now all of Gotham knows we're here." she chuckled, opening her menu.

I nodded, "My love, I believe your right."

After agreeing on a wine we ordered, Almanzo scribbling down our order quickly then hurrying off.

"Remind me tip him, Shay."

She nodded and set her elbows on the table, and leaned her chin against her fisted hands, " So, I haven't been studying much, Bruce. Eveything at the Enterprise okay?"

I nodded and sipped my wine, "Yes. I was checking the files today, and did you by chance change the security systems?"

She nodded, "Yes, I took the liberty. I meant to inform you. There has been reported trespassers around the Enterprise, from the security camera's, and I figured better safe then sorry."

"Very good choices, Shay. Very impressive."

"Thank you, hon."

We chatted on, about the party and other things we weren't aware of in each others lives. it was suprising, for a couple, to not know so much about each others lives. She told me about the police files she'd printed off from the GCPD, using our secure line from the Cave, and how there was a reported murder we hadn't know about two months ago. It was already solved, but I was getting the idea Gordon wasn't trusting me. Maybe because of my new partner?

"Bruce, I don't like it. That's the third crime Gordon hasn't informed Batman about. Is it because of Black Rose? Why is he not trusting Batman?"

I ran my hands through my hair, "I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe you can tell me."

"Sorry, I have nothing Bruce."

I told her about the article in the paper Clark Kent had sent me. It was about our business', and rumors floated around that the Daily Planet had to advertise. It was private matters, something Metropolis didn't need to be hearing about the Enterprise's budget. Shaylee was upset, and set her glass down with an attitude.

"I'm just about ready to sue the news lines for taking private matters and publishing them. They didn't have our permission, Bruce. That's obduction of private information!"

I smiled, "Its nothing too big, but your right. I'm getting upset about it to."

"I know I am-"

Suddenly a woman's scream filtered the place, and we jumped from our seats and ran towards the entrance of the restaurant. Everyone was cowered and hidden, and we hid behind a pillar surrounded by artificial vines. I peeked behind, and saw the intruder.

"I believe Bruce Wayne and his lovely wife are present here. Am I mistaken?"

It was Gotham's most awkward criminal, the Penguin. He had Almanzo at umbrella point. That may sound weird, but from experience, his umbrella is filled with deadly suprises. His henchmen had the room secure, and penguin masks plastered on their face. Shaylee looked from the otherside, and we looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I am, Bruce?"

I nodded, "The car?"

"Precisely."

She ran back to the table, whipped a 50 on the table, and gathered her purse and hurried back. I was just about to the car when a scream filtered the place.

"Bruce!"

I whipped around, to see Shaylee struggling in a henchman's grip, trying to fight her way out. She flailed her arms, appearing like a weak woman, but I knew she could've easily been out already.

I had told her when we were not in our identities, we could never use our skills. If we were not cloaked in our suits, our knowlegde could never be revealed, for our identities could easily be figured out. It rarely ever happened to me, but this was something I should've seen coming.

My mind was reeling and my skills wanted to burst out, but I restrained. I looked to her from around the wall, and her eyes sent messages telling me to go and get ready.

"Bruce Wayne! We have your beloved wife, so come out!"

I retreated to the car, hurridly, and informed Alfred.

"Get the car ready, Alfred."

"Ready and waiting."

I slipped into the Cadillac and pushed a button under my seat. The windows tinted dark, and the seat laid back. I laid still, and pressed another button, the Bat-suit appearing from the ceiling. I was automaticly clothed in it, and checked my belt for tools.

All my cars were equipped with these features. I had installed them myself, for if anything like this happened during 'Bruce Wayne's' outtings. Making sure no one was watching I slipped out and rounded the corner. Alfred drove off, so no one wondered where Bruce Wayne had went without his car, and I crouched behind a bush and slowly peered through the window. Shaylee was now at the Penguin's umbrella point, breathing heavily and neck strained. I went around to the back, and picked the lock that entered into the kitchen, then slipped in, unnoticed.

*Shaylee's POV*

My arms ached from the grip this bird had on me, and I tried to steady my breathing as the point of Penguin's umbrella was inches from my skin. It touched, the cold metal stinging my neck. I was still, and wondered if Bruce was okay or not.

I could've easily escaped, but I remembered the golden rule of the Bat-family. Never reveal your true skills as Shaylee or Bruce Wayne. With a simple punch to the face and a kick to the legs, my captor could've fallen, and I could've taken them all on.

But, instead, I awaited patiently acting out my part.

"Mrs. Wayne, what a pleasure to see you, SQUWAK!" Penguin laughed, his bird-like body shorter than me and his breathe wreaked of fish. His 'squwak' sounded practiced and pathetic, and my captor laughed.

"I wouldn't agree," I mumbled, tensing as the point of the umbrella went a little tighter against my neck.

He chuckled, "SQUWAK! Tell me, is your husband around?"

"Actually no."

He gritted his teeth and turned from me, "Then, tell me, will Batman be joining us?"

"I have no idea. Probably."

He mumbled something to himself and the sound of glass breaking drew our attention to the kitchen.

"Let her go, Oswald."

He laughed and squwaked happily, "Batman! How nice of you to join us, SQUWAK! Have you seen Bruce Wayne around? If he doesn't show -SQUWAK-, his little lady here is going to suffer!"

Batman stood, cape covering arms, and I saw him reach for a batarang, "Bruce Wayne isn't present at the moment. He was going to get the PD. He'll be back momentarily."

"Good-SQUWAK!"

Suddenly black metal soared and knocked the umbrella from his hand. He looked to his hand then to Batman, who had taken a grapel and tied it around my captor. Flinging me free, I fell, stopping my fall with my hands and whipping my heels off. I stood, and started ushering the people out. Batman took on the henchmen, as Oswald made his escape.

*Oh no you don't!*

Running off after him, I took the hallway, weaving through the place determined to get out before he. I ran to the car, that was pulled a block away and flew inside.

"Suit me Alfred! Hurry!"

He pressed the buttons, and soon I was out of the car, taking a grapel and swinging off after the pudgy man flying away in his umbrella.

*Batman's POV*

Shaylee had somehow disappeared, and I ducked a punch from a henchman twice my size. I twisted on my wrists, my legs colliding with the big mans, sending him down. I jumped and punched another, grunting and taking their heads and knocking them together, rendering them both unconcious. I took one between the shoulders, and whipped around. Another was coming at me with a chair, and I ducked, swinging my cape around, and hitting his hands.

Our cape ends were studded with lead, and where heavy and sharp. They'd come in handy many times, and caused my escape more than once.

The man recoiled, dropped the chair, and I lept. I gripped the chandelier, and swung to him, my boots colliding with his face. He fell, and I looked around for others.

None.

I cuffed them all, informed the Commisioner, and ran outside, determined to find Black Rose. Taking out a tracer, I I tapped the button, and she appeared.

*The old zoo?*

I took off, running, and flung out a grapel, firing it and retracting. I soared throughout Gotham's skies, and ran the rooftops until I reached the zoo. I crouched, zooming in on the entrance. I saw shadows, one of the pudgy Penguin, and then the form of the beautiful Black Rose. I peered over the gates, Oswald oddly running, Black Rose close behind. She took out a batarang, and flung it, twisting his legs. With a swipe of his umbrella tip he was free, and took off, spraying gas and Black Rose dropped like a fly.

"No!"

I swung off, over the gate, and glided down to her. Running up to her, I took her shoulder and turned her, so she lay on her back. Her eyes were watered and she coughed and slowly rose.

"Where is he? Did you get him?"

I shook my head, "He got away. Are you alright?"

She nodded and looked over her shoulder towards the way he had ran, "Fine. We have to get him."

"No. Not tonight. We'll go under the cover of darkness tomarrow. We'll come looking. First we'll have to figure out where he is hiding, that fiend."

She coughed, "Your right."

With that, I held the weak woman in my arm, and we took off on a grapel, into the night, and back to the awaiting Cadillac, yet again ready to resume our lives as Shaylee and Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**Yo, how was it? Hopefully your liking it! A few more chapters, and I'm finished! **

**God Bless!**


	5. Figuring it Out

**Here I am, back again! Hopefully your ready for more!**

**ONWARD!**

**" Figuring it Out."**

Home at last, we unsuited, and Shaylee ran off into the library of the Cave, and retrieved a book full of newspaper clippings. She flipped through them, alphabetized by date, and walked upstairs, into the master bedroom, where I was reclinded on the bed, shirtless, and under the blankets. I was thinking, about the Penguin, and what could've happened if I hadn't suited in time. Shaylee might've been captured again or worse.

Twittling my thumbs, I had a stone look, and didn't bother to answer when she came in, nose in the tattered book. She went over to the desk, dropping the book ontop, hands on the surface, leaning against them. She read quickly, then took up the book and walked over. Walking over to my side, she dropped the book on my lap.

"Look."

I sat up and took the book, reading over the article.

_**Gotham Faces a New Criminal**_

_**December 4th, 2000**_

_**Is Gotham the new hot-spot for new criminals? This year three new criminals have entered our city, taking it over by fear and force. Where's Batman? Will he save us? **_

_**Gotham wants to know.**_

_**This new criminal, who claims to be 'the Penguin', seems to be the most odd of all crimelife. But is he Batman's most troubling? **_

_**This character looks exactly like his name. Stout, long nose, and greasy, the Penguin has an icy side to himself. With cold eyes and a freezing personality, Penguin just might be the criminal that puts Gotham on the cold shoulder.....**_

"So? What's your lead, hon?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, flopping onto the bed next to me, "Don't you see? 'Icy side', 'freezing personality', 'cold shoulder'? Bruce, come on."

I thought a moment, "Tell me. I'm curious."

She slapped my shoulder lightly, "The zoo! The old penguin exhibit. That's where he is, silly. The news printed it without even noticing his location. That's were he is."

I nodded, "Okay. I'll check it out tomarrow."

"You? Don't you mean we?"

"No, your staying here. I can't risk you out again so soon."

She sighed, "One close call and I'm chained? Bruce, this won't be how it is always. I'm ready, and I'll go with or without you."

I shook my head and kissed her cheek, "We'll see. I can't have you on my concious. You're too valuable."

She smiled and leaned in, our foreheads keeping us inches apart, "Now your going to get all mushy. Your worse than a roller-coaster."

Chuckling, I took her waist in my hands and kissed her passionately, "When it comes to you Shaylee, you better believe I'll be worried."

"God will keep me. Have faith, Bruce."

"I do. Its just-"

"Shh, now. Don't constantly fight. You can't win arguments against me, sweetheart. Now, I'm going to go and lay out my dress for tomarrow, and get some rest. The party's tomarrow, and a bunch of people will be there. I suggest you get some rest."

I nodded and took my hands and put them to her neck, my thumbs caressing her jawbone, " Alright. I'll see you tomarrow."

"You bet."

With another kiss she took the book and left, flicking off the light and closing the door with a click. I laid my head against the pillow.

"Thank you Lord for women."

* * *

I had slept through the night, and awoke about 4:30 a.m. Shaylee was fast asleep at my side, breathing lightly and her hair was laid perfectly around her face and down her back, and her one hand was laid gingerly on her pillow. She reminded me of the cartoon character Sleeping Beauty. I kissed her cheek and whispered quietly,

"I love you, Shaylee Wayne."

With no responce, I climbed from bed and walked downstairs, deep into the Cave and into the library. Taking out a recent book from the past year, I wandered back into the control room and sat at the computer chair, reading in-depthly.

**Is Gotham's Playboy Bruce Wayne Finally Settling Down?**

**Bruce Wayne Takes Police Secretary as Wife**

**Is This the End of Bruce Wayne?**

I closed my eyes, disgusted and flipped the page. I read on and on, the toxins of news writing filling my memory.

*They pick on her so much. All she does is want to change the city. People can be so cruel....*

I closed the book, disgusted and leaned against the chair. Taking the book back to the library, I went into the bunker, where the army style beds laid perfectly made, awaiting a person to rest apon them. I sat and glanced over at the picture on the wall of mother and father.

"What do you think, Dad? Was she the right one?"

The picture boared into my eyes, no responce beside the colors, and the eyes of Thomas Wayne were dark and empty. Setting my elbows on my knees, I looked at the band on my left hand. That was a commitment. A commitment I'd made to Shaylee, myself, and God. It was something that could'nt ever be broken, and there was no way I'd break it. I loved them so much, God and Shaylee. They meant the world. I couldn't lose either of them. They completed me, and I need completion.

With one last look at the painting, I left the Cave, wandering back upstairs to my wife, who was still asleep.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I tried to make it a romantic chapter. How'd I do? **

**I'm almost finished with this story, so please review! Let's try and make it to 10 or 15, 'k?**

**God Bless!**


	6. Intruder

**Okay, a few more after this then I'll be finished!**

**ONWARD!**

**"Intruder"**

I had awaken late, for Shaylee had already been up and dressed. She was in full control, order and directing caterers, setting up tables, arranging place settings for the dinner. She had Alfred outside watering the gardens, and she herself was making a checklist of everyone who needed to be there. I walked in, not drawing her attention from the screen, and kissed her temple.

"Good morning, my love."

She returned the kiss, "You too, Bruce."

I leaned against the desk and crossed my arms at the chest, "How many have responded?"

"313."

My eyes raised, "Already?"

She nodded, "God works miracles. Apparently He agrees with this new charity house, hon. Otherwise you and I both know were wouldn't of had so many RSVPs already."

I nodded, "True."

Leaving her to her work, I exited and retreated upstairs. Showering and dressing for the day, I quietly entered into the study, and down the passage, closing it behind me.

I entered the passcodes on the key-pad at the bottom of the staircase, and the Cave came to life. Lights clicked on, the Batmobile arose, the Bat-Cycle right next to it. The monitors roared to life, and the security systems activated.

Making my way to the computer chair, I sat, and started typing in all the cordinates to the security cameras around the Enterprise and the Manor. The screen filled with about 50 from the Enterprise, everything normal and in check. I then checked the Manor camera's, everything normal there too. Satisfied, I fired them up, making them extra sensitive. The party started at four, and I wanted no intruders to my home.

Suddenly the lights blinked, alerting me that camera 23 at the Enterprise had picked something up. I typed in the numbers and letters, and the screen was filled with the eye view of the camera.

Someone was in the dark hall of the Enterprise, very close to my office. He was clothed in black, ski-mask, and gun at hand, prepared for any security guards.

Pushing the button on the key-pad, I sent an alert to Shaylee, over the internet, that would send her down. I took off for the suit room, and soon had clothed myself in the dark grey kevlar and dark black cape.

"Bruce, what's going on?" Shaylee asked, running for the monitors. Landing in the chair and rolling over to the main screen, she typed in the numbers and letters.

"Robbery? At the Enterprise?"

I nodded, slipping my gloves on, "Yes. I'm going. Tell Alfred I'll be out, and stay here."

She took my arm and pulled me in, her eyes wide with concern, "Be careful, hero."

"I always am."

With that I kissed her lips, then with a whip of my cape, was running for the Batmobile. She pushed the secret passage buttons, and the large metal door lifted. Climbing inside the Batmobile, I fired it to life, and looked out the drivers side mirror as I roared off.

Shaylee was at the monitors, alerting all the security systems at the Enterprise, and quickly scrolling through all the alarms. She vanished around a rocky corner, and I rocketed off towards my business.

* * *

I had parked the car behind a dumpster in an alleyway and activated the shield and security systems in case anyone got stupid. Running the large loading dock, I entered. Quickly jumping the altra sensitive laser beams, and rolling under the beams of red light, I was out into the hallways.

*I need to remember to makes those moving beams.*

Running, I made my way throughout the halls, and my communicator came to life.

"Batman, its me."

"Oh, great."

She laughed, "Thought you might need some directions."

"Good thinking."

I heard the clicking of keys, and she concluded, "He's outside your office, picking the lock. How did he get the codes?"

I thought a moment, " Someone's card maybe?"

She conitnued typing, "No, I switched the keycards. They remain in your office locked away. Your secretary hands them out when the day begins. There's no way he got them unless..."

"What?"

"Unless he _has _a card."

I slowed a moment, "Are you indicating he works here?"

"Yes. Otherwise there's no way."

"There has to be. The internet?"

She typed, "Blocked."

"Blackmale?"

" Maybe, but doubt it."

I began running again, "Shay, get me in there. He's gunna have locked me out."

"No prob, babe. Let me enter the Enterprise's code files."

Silence, only the soft typing over the comm-link and Shaylee's mumbles. Suddenly beeping sounded, sending me in a roll and facing my other way. She laughed, as if she was here and saw me.

"Its okay, sweetheart. Just my monitor."

"How'd you know I moved?"

She giggled, "I heard your cape. Plus, you grunted like you always do, and I there's a video camera in your cowl that lets me see eveything, remember?"

She continued on, "Ah! Here we are. You out there?"

I looked at the door traced my fingers over the inscription on the door, "Yes. My office."

Beeping sounded and she silenced it with more typing, "Sweetheart, we have to change these files. For a billion dollar business, these files are easier than the GCPD."

"You broke into files at the GCPD?"

She sighed, "How else would I get the information and find Two-Face's lair?"

I put my hand on the knob, and listened for the click, "Thanks, sweetheart. I'll be back soon."

She chuckled, "No doubts. You better hurry. People will be filing in for shift one in about 20 minutes."

*Crap!* I'd forgotten about the 8:30 a.m. shift, and quietly ran throughout my office. The comm-link went dead, and a light illuminated from my acutal office where my computer was.

*Not today.*

I circled around the table, and found my intruder.

He was bigger than expected and was trying to break into the safe. I quietly walked up behind him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Looking for something?"

-Whap!-

With that he tumbled down, blood running from his nose.

*Far too easy.*

I pulled off the mask to see a young man, about 25. I couldn't remember his name off the top of my head, so that meant he was new. I searched him, finding the keycard and reading the ID.

*Shayne Merkoff?*

I remembered him. I remember hiring him right after Shaylee and I were married. He was a chemist and had been working on a formula for the hopspital. He was important, but I couldn't image him doing something like this. It was unbelievable. He was a nice guy, had a wife and a child on the way. It was a shame he would have to be locked up.

*Crime never pays, Merkoff.*

Cuffing him, I alerted Gordon, and suddenly a locking system sounded.

_"Intruder, intruder, intruder, intruder...."_ the mechanical voice sounded over and over. I looked, to see the gun my prey had held was now in the direct line of a laster beam.

"Not good."

I had to get out of there. I couldn't be seen during the day. I had made it a strict rule to never try and be out during daylight. The Bat-familiy's time was night, and that was our territory.

Bursting from the room, I ran down the hallway, and called Shaylee.

"Please tell me this is you."

She sounded tensed, "No, not me. Did you trip an alarm?"

"No, the intruder did."

She franticly clicked the keys, "Not exactly good, hon. The GCPD SWAT will be there in 10 minutes. You'd better scram."

"Okay. Unlock my doors, and I'm ready when you are."

"Where are you?"

"Labratory H, floor 12."

"Okay your best exit is loading dock 18, and that's an entire floor down. Can you make it?"

I puffed, "How many flights of stairs?"

"10."

I winced, "Yeah. Stay on and unlock them."

I came to the flights, and stood on the railing. Taking a breathe, I opened my cape and jumped, gliding down the flights. I quickly touched down and took off again.

"Dock 18."

"Already?"

I laughed, "I have ways."

"Its open. Go."

I took the nob and tried twisting it.

Nothing.

I tried to kick the door open, but only left it dented and splintered.

"Um, Shay, problem."

"What?"

"It won't open."

She typed, and slammed her fist against the panel, "Batman, you'll have to go the long way down."

"Exactly why?"

She sighed, " The security systems automaticly locked all the doors. Why, I'm not sure."

"Your new system?"

"No, I didn't install that."

I left and took off, "Where to now?"

"A window."

I laughed sarcasticly, "From twelve stories? Shay, don't be crazy."

"I'm not. That's the only way down."

I stopped, "There has to be-"

"5 minutes."

I burst off again, and came to a window. Whipping out a batarang, I broke the window, and fired a grapel down. Pulling it tight, I took the cord and began sliding down. The wind whipped, cold and brisk, and the sun was already bright and shining. Sliding down, Shaylee was barely audible.

"I'll start the car for you, and you'd better hurry. The SWAT are right outside."

"Your kidding."

"With you, never."

I soon touched down, retracted the grapel, and ran off towards the humming car. Deactivating the systems, I stole off, right behind the SWAT, who were still trying to get inside. Slamming my foot to the floor, I took off. The press were already there, and cameramen were on the scene. Stealing off over the hill out of the busy Gotham, I went off towards home, to the woman I loved and the identity I had to practice.


	7. Clark Kent and the Party

**Hey, I'm back and are you ready for more?**

**ONWARD!**

**"Clark Kent and the Party"**

I soon arrived at the Cave, where Shaylee was waiting. She had her arms crossed and looked relieved when I pulled up.

I had inspected myself, and I saw somehow I had come into possesion of a nasty gouge to my shoulder. Taking off my cowl, I exited the car, and she ran up.

"Good work. You got out."

I took her in one arm, holding her close, "Yeah. Thanks for your help."

She reached on tip-toes to kiss my lips, "If I'm not there, I'm here. What's this?"

She saw the wound, and ushered me over to a lab table and sat. Crossing her ankles, she opened a drawer and brought out the Aid. Opening it and grabbing the supplies she needed, she turned me so my shoulder blade was to her. Wetting a gauze pad with peroxide, she dapped the wound, and pressed it against my shoulder. Preparing a bandage with healing ointment, she released the gauze and looked at the blood on the pad.

"What did you do, Bruce?"

I shrugged, "No idea."

She bandaged the wound and took my cowl to the suit room. She insected my gloves, which were scorched from the sliding down the cord. Disappearing, she entered the room and brought out some clean clothes. Taking the other parts of the suit, Shaylee handed me the clothes and ushered me upstairs.

"I'll close up down here. Go shower. Clark Kent called Alfred, and said he wants to see you before the party."

I stopped at the first step, "You invited Superman?"

"No, Clark Kent."

I sighed, "Whatever. So he wants an interview?"

She sighed, closing down the files and the monitor, "I'd assume so. It'll be nice to see a friend. Now go."

CLimbing the steps she soon appeared in the study, and I sneaked off upstairs to shower. She disappeared back into the den, where someone was waiting for her.

After scortching myself in a hot shower, I changed, and reliezed it was noon. Alfred wasn't preparing lunch, for dinner would be huge, and appitizers would be served at 5:00. Dinner wasn't until 7:00, and the guests were arriving at 3:15.

We'd have a long day.

The hours passed, me spending my time researching the Penguin in the den. Shaylee had been setting up still, and soon she appeared in the doorway.

"Hon, time to get ready. Guests will be arriving in fifteen."

I looked at my watch, "3:00 already?"

She nodded, "Time flies when your having fun."

Smiling, I put my book away and went upstairs to change again. I chose a black suit, with a small black bow-tie. It was one of my nicer suits, and I clothed myself in it, fixing my hair and putting on my glasses. After putting on some cologne, I exited. Shaylee was climbing the stairs, and stopped me.

"Very nice, Bruce. I'm proud."

I kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

She smiled, "Oh, is that Black Stetson?"

I nodded.

She laughed, "You know me all too well."

I walked downstairs, where Alfred was greeting someone. He took the jacket, and the figure appeared.

The mystery person was tall, broad shouldered and dark haired. He had blue eyes, and his personality was meek and quiet.

Clark Kent.

"Clark Kent, how good to see you." I said, walking off the last step and holding out my hand. He met me halfway, and shook it.

"You too, Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce, please."

He nodded and Alfred walked off into the kitchen to prepare drinks.

"So, what brings you early to my party?"

I entered the den and offered him a seat on the Persian couch. He thanked me and relaxed. I took the overstuffed black leather chair, and laid black, arms outstreched on the arms of the chair.

"Well, it's been awhile since I saw you and Shaylee, and I thought I'd drop by early before you two were mulled over by guests."

I nodded, "How wonderful. Shaylee will be joining us in a minute."

Alfred appeared and served us drinks. Mine was my normal, a martini with a lemon peel, and Clark's normal was a glass of water. He didn't drink, oddly enough.

"Thanks, Alfred." He said and took the glass.

Alfred bowed respectivly and set the tray of another glass on the table, "For Mistress Wayne, sir."

I nodded, "Thank you, Alfred."

He left and Clark resumed conversation, "Did you hear about the crime-spree in Metropolis?"

I shook my head, "No. I've had my own troubles here."

We both knew one anothers identities. He knew Shaylee and I were Black Rose and Batman, and we knew he was Superman. Filling each other in on crime was normal, and giving each other advice was quite natural. Clark never failed to keep me posted on the crime in Metropolis, and he trusted me to give him my information.

"We've had about 15 robberies and bank heists. To make the mix worse, kidnapping. It never ends. I'll tell you, Superman is quite busy these days. He never finds time to rest."

A soft knock to the door drew our attention, "Did I hear the name Superman?"

We rose respectivly as Shaylee entered, her gown touching the floor. It was a deep green, silk, and longsleeved. Her hair was brushed neatly and styled casually, down and natural. Her jewelry was light, diamonds and emeralds. Her dress looked sheer and light, and it must've been new.

She walked in, smiling, and shook Clark's hand. He took it and kissed it formally, and she chuckled.

"Clark, your truely a gentalman."

He smiled and sat, and Shaylee took her wineglass, filled with a dark wine. She took a seat next to Clark and we informed her of the converstaion.

"Really? That's really not the Metropolis style. I wonder why."

Clark sipped his water, "I have a feeling Luthor is behind it. The robberies are done by the same group, the heists, the kidnappings everything. The groups just keep going. I have a good hunch that Luthor is sending them out to do his dirty work."

I nodded, "Sounds normal, knowing Luthor."

Shaylee quieted, and sipped her wine, letting us speak. Soon fifteen minutes had passed, and the guests started arriving.

"I hate to intrude, Master Wayne, but the guests have arrived."

Clark stood and set his glass on the tray, "Alrighty then. You'd better get out there, Bruce."

I nodded, "Yep. My lifestyle, it just seems the same."

"That's because it is," Clark added.

Shaylee arose and walked out with us, and handed Alfred the clipboard, "Here, Alfred. This is the list of guests. Make sure everyone is checked off."

He nodded, "Certainly, madam."

Within the hour the Manor was filled, and Shaylee was on my arm all night. Everyone complimented her, some happy to see her, others not so much. Shaylee gracefully and humbly accepted each compliment, and continually formally introducing herself to those who didn't remember who she was. I had taken her to the upstairs hallway, where she smoothed my suit shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Go give your speech. Make me proud."

I smiled and she looped her arm through mine and we walked out, high above the others on the staircase. She unlooped her arm, and stood behind me, waiting.

"Ladies and gentalmen of Gotham City, welcome to my humble abode."

I had to speak loudly above the crowd, but not to the point of having to raise my voice.

"It is a pleasure having you here tonight. As you all know, my wife and I have opened another charity house in Borneo, and it is underway. I hope you will match our challenge of 80,000 dollars, and over and above. Whatever cannot be met tonight my wife and I will cover from our own account, but we're hoping we can tell the people of Borneo that the gracious people of Gotham City donated not only their money but their thoughts and hearts as well. So ladies and gentalmen, please, enjoy yourselves!" I raised my arms and everyone applauded.

"Hey Brucey, speaking of wives, why don't you show us yours!" Mayor Berry proclaimed among the chatter and everyone agreed. I turned to see a suprised Shaylee, who looked embarassed for being recognized so abruptly. I walked back and took her hand, leading her forward and the room applauded in hushed whispers and clapping. Shaylee looped her arm through mine and tilted her head with a smile.

* * *

Within the hours the party was in session, chatter erupted about the incident at the Enterprise and the Bistro, and about Black Rose. Shaylee listened intently each subject arose and defended Black Rose with each jab the people made. I kept my eye on her, seeing how she was doing while chatting with other people about the night. I kept each conversation short with each person, and soon Shaylee and I met up in the middle.

"Bruce, these people seem hostile towards Black Rose. I'm speechless."

I nodded, "I know. Keep your chin up. Night's almost over."

We continued on in the battle, heads held high and weapons drawn. It was harder than expected and when dinner was served the place seemed to dim and simmer.

Praise God.

Everyone was seated, hushes filling the room, and I rose to propose the toast and give the traditional blessing.

"Ladies and gentalmen, to the people of Borneo!" We stood and held our glasses, Shaylee to my right and Mayor Berry to my left. With a quick cheer, everyone drank and I gave the blessing.

"Lord thank your for your blessings and this gift. May it rest in our hearts always. Amen."

The room copied and the caterers served the main coarse. Soon the room was quiet, except for the hushes of conversation. Shaylee chatted on with the Mayors wife, and I with the Mayor himself. The subject of Batman arose.

"Yes, that Batman, I tell you. I sometimes wonder if he's with us or against us."

I perked up, "Really. Why's that sir?"

He laughed, "Well, he brings some sissy off the streets and calls her his partner. I wonder if she's sleepin' him for payment for teachin' her the ropes."

I choked on my wine, "Pardon?"

"I said-"

I sighed, "I caught that, sir. Why do you think that?"

"Because, Batman has worked solo for years. Then suddenly a sexy woman arises, takes on a name and a few gagets and presto, their partners! Its fishy to me."

"Well, maybe he trusts her."

The Mayor sipped his wine, "I highly doubt it son."

Shaylee looked to me from the corner of her eye as she listened to Mrs. Berry ramble on about something.

* * *

**Okay, almost done. I think this next chapter is the last!**

**God Bless all those who are reading and reviewing! (Those of you who are just reading, I pray God's blessings on you too!)**


	8. The Penguin

**Okay, I believe this is the last chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**ONWARD!**

**"The Penguin's Lair"**

"The nerve of some people! Accusing me of that! Oh I could just scream!" Shaylee mumbled an hour later when the manor had cleared. The caterers had left, and Alfred had hired a crew for cleanup tomarrow. The manor was actually quite decent, now that I remembered some of the other parties. Only a few things were out of order, but otherwise, everything was quite okay.

I sighed and slipped into the unfolded bed, covering my torso withe blankets then propping my elbow on my pillow and laying my head in the palm.

I chuckled, "I agree. They have no rights to say those things. Batman should have proven himself higher than that."

"I'd say."

She clicked off her lamp and slid under the covers, covering her shoulders and tucking her hands up under her chin in a fist. She closed her eyes and sighed.

I smiled, and moved aside the hair that covered her eyes, revealing her perfect eyes. Slowly caressing her cheek with my knuckles, she took my hand in hers and laced her fingers through mine.

"We'll just have to try harder."

I laughed, "Apparently. You still have some proving to you."

"I fear that's the hard part."

I smiled, "Always is."

With that she kissed my hand and closed her eyes, "Get some rest. We'll go out in an hour."

I nodded and laid down apon my pillow, Shaylee snuggling up under my arm and resting her head against my chest. She fingered something on the blanket and soon her rhythmic breathing accompanied mine.

* * *

**Beep, beep, beep, bee-**

I silenced the alarm with a press of the button and rose, streching my arms out. Shaylee rose to and scratched her head.

"Midnight already?"

I smiled and kissed her cheek, "Time flies when your having fun."

She got up from bed and clothed herself in black sweats and a black t-shirt, "Are you indicating something happened last night that I don't remembered?"

I laughed, putting her on, "Well..."

She frowned, hands on hips, "Bruce Wayne, you have some nerve! I know darn well nothing happened."

I led the way out of the room and down to the Cave, "Well, you asked."

"No for a lie!"

I kissed her lips, "I was only playing, hon."

She shook her head and raced off for the suit room, and soon appeared, putting on her gloves.

Her suit was very different from mine. It was slick black, body-tight kevlar; the thinnest on the market. It illuminated her curves, and her cape was identical to mine. Her belt was actually on her right thigh, and another on her right calf. Her hair was visible, her eyes covered with a black mask. She bore a symbol above her right breast, a grey circle filled with a black rose bud, thus explaining her name. Her boots were thigh high, and her belts went over them, and they were flat that caused for better running. Her gloves went elbow length and too were black.

Alfred had designed her suit, but you'd think a fasion designer would have. She looked more of a stripper than a crimefighter, but she'd liked the suit and kept the look.

I'd liked the suit too.

I went to change, and when I came out, she was walking over to the Bat-Cycle, and lifted her left leg over to sit on the seat. She took the helmet and shook her hair out before placing it on, and she kicked the cycle to life, then revving the throttle to give it gas. She smiled through the helmet, and whipped her head over to the direction of the Batmobile, signaling it was time to roll.

Placing on my cowl, I ran over and climbed into the car, firing it to life and revving it. I backed out, her doing the same and soon we were off.

* * *

We were out in Gotham rather quickly, speeding off towards the old zoo. I took point, Black Rose right behind me. Weaving throughout old Gotham, we parked in an old alleyway about two blocks west of the old zoo. She took off her helmet, activated her security system that automaticly disabled the fuel line and disconnected the throttle cable.

"Ready."

"Lets go."

We took off running, and soon arrived at the entrance. It was locked, so we climbed the old, tangled oak and jumped over. I went first, making sure everything was secure, and then ushered her down. With an almost inaudible -thump-, she landed then quietly padded over to me.

"I went to this old zoo when I was a kid. Its huge. Where do we start?" I asked, us now in the shadows.

Shaylee caught her breathe and thought a moment, "Well, he's a penguin, so why not check the colder exhibits?"

I nodded, "Good idea."

We stole off, sneaking about the abandoned zoo, the cages and exhibits all empty. The place still smelt of animals, and reminded me of childhood visits with mother and father and Alfred. I focused on the case at hand, and I went right while she went left.

We stopped. A light beam swayed down her way, and she braced against the wall on the other side. I peered out of the shadows to the right, and a police guard with a huge dog, bigger than Ace, walked slowly across the hall, about to round Black Rose's corner. She listened, and heard the jangling of the keys about to make a quick left. She took out a grapnel and looked up. My focus went up too.

The ceiling was actually plumbing systems, and she fired her grapnel, now in the piping, sitting and waiting to climb down. Once the dog and man disappeared, she landed with a quiet thump.

We had to get into the office, to find a map of somesort. The place was abandoned, but there had to be leftovers somewhere. Black Rose was closest to the office and she quickly picked the lock. Her head whipped right, the guard rounding to corner.

The dog's focus went to the floor, where he sniffed and took off. The guard went running with the dog, and they guard called out,

"Hey, you! Stop!"

Black Rose quickly finished with the lock and slipped inside, locking the door behind her.

"Hey, open up!" the fat man pounded the door.

I had to do something. Creeping up behind him, I tapped his shoulders, sending him into shock. He whipped around, letting the dog go, and brought his arms up. He began punching, which I stopped with my hands, and then socked him, sending him clocking downward and hitting the tile hard.

Beside me the dog growled and lept, the extra weight sending me down. His teeth sunk into the kevlar like they would with rubber, not piercing it in the least. He wouldn't get off. I slapped his face and he didn't detour, and finally I reached for something from my belt. I took out a gas caplet, cracked the glass casing, and the dog went limp as I held my breathe. I had to act quickly. The gas only lasted about five minutes, and Black Rose would have to worry.

I tapped the door, and she came out, something in her hand.

"The map?"

She nodded.

"Lets go."

We took off, her leading the way. We rounded endless corners, and finally arrived to an exhibit deep under the zoo. We quietly peered from behind the wall, and what we saw suprised us.

The exhibit had been turned into a home. A torn chair was in the corner, and black and white battery powered tv in front of it, and penguins.

Endless penguins were in the icy waters, swimming around the makeshift home. The place smelt of penguins and fish, and it was almost unbearable.

But what really upset me was the character sitting in the chair.

Penguin, reclined and in a robe, was watching the tv while eating something.

Black Rose and I zoomed in on him, and Black Rose turned away. He was eating raw fish, and his face was white and greasy, looking like he hadn't seen a shower in years. His black hair, whatever he had left, was slick with unnatural grease. He was repulsive.

He was humming something to himself while watching his program and Black Rose and I creeped around the corner. We quietly ran behind the artificial iceberg and we split up. She went up when I dropped down farther, beneath the Penguin.

She was above him now, ready to strike.

I knew this fight would be easy. Penguin was a fat old man, and most likely couldn't fight very well. But, then again, the Penguin did have some tricks up his sleeve. He had henchmen, that were bigger than both Black Rose and I, and probably more powerful.

But did they skills?

I climbed the iceberg, and came from behind him. He couldn't see me, which is what I wanted.

"I don't like what you've done with the place, Penguin. I think you could better."

He was startled and jumped from his seat, "Batman! How did you find me!?"

"I have my secrets, Penguin."

He looked disgusted, "Where's your misses? Not out tonight?"

"She's around somewhere."

"Here?"

" Not sure."

He smiled smugly, "You lie to me, Batman."

"Only when necessary."

He reached for his umbrella, and I whipped a batarang that made him recoil. It sent the umbrella into the water, sinking deep into the icy chambers.

"YOu upset me, Batman -SQUWAK!- you can't even fight fairly."

I took out another batarang, " All's far in crimefighting."

"I don't believe that's how it goes, SQUWAK!"

"Close enough for me."

Black Rose suddenly swung in on a grapel, and dropped down, the icy making her slide. She crouched, one leg straightened, the other bent, and she drug her right hand. Sliding towards the wall, she came to it and jumped off it, flipping in the air and landing beside me.

"SQUWAK! Very impressive, missy."

"Training."

We flung four batarangs, sending the Penguin running behind the iceberg. Suddenly traps fell from the ceiling, a net catching Black Rose and sending her into the water.

*Not again.* I thought.

I evaided more, exploding fish, more nets and gas filled icecubes. Ducking and rolling from under a net, I rounded behind the corner and took off after the waddling Penguin.

*Black Rose's POV*

The water was icy, and I tried swimming upward towards the surface. I touched the artifical iceberg, and gasped as my mouth liked the surface. Going under again, I searched my utility belt for something sharp.

I couldn't use the buzz saw, so I felt around for a batarang. I grabbed one, but then it slipped out from my grip and sank to the bottom.

*Shoot!*

I had no others, and pawed the surface again.

*Batman's POV*

I found Penguin, who hadn't gotten far. He was at a dead end, between a rock and a hard place.

And I was both.

"Give up, Penguin. You'll face a long and lonely life in Arkham."

He snickered, "I don't think so, -SQUWAK-! See that water?" He pointed towards the pool Black Rose was gasping in, "When I press this button, Batman, your misses will be sealed inside, and drown if you don't get to her. You have a choice -SQUWAK!-, me or the lady."

I thought fast. Black Rose could get out herself with a batarang, right? I figured she could cut the ropes of the net and get out on her own when I went after Penguin. Then again, could she?

"Make the choice, -SQUWAK!-"

I faced him, posed and brought out another batarang, flinging it towards him. He pressed the button and the alarms went off.

"Looks like you made your choice, SQUWAK!"

*Black Rose's POV*

As I tasted the air, treding water, suddenly alarms went off and something cracked the artificial iceberg. I looked up from under the water.

A sealing came from above, that blocked the light. It was foggy and misty, and it was blocking my exit. I swam up and gasped for another breathe, until I could no longer go up or the seal would crush me. dropping under, I tied to pull the net apart, but the ropes were strong. The cold salt water stung my face, and I finally reliezed, causing me to stop all action.

*I'm going to die.*

Franticly trying to free myself, I focused and slowed.

*The more energy you use, the more air is used also.*

It was dark in the water, and I felt around my belt. I had a waterproof flashlight somewhere, and I needed it to see. I found it and clicked it on. It was difficult, for the net was restraining me from much movement. I looked above me and swam up. I pounded the artificial ice, trying to find a weakpoint.

None.

*Batman's POV*

I didn't see Black Rose anywhere, so that meant she was still in the water! I ran forward to Penguin and tackled him, ontop and I raised my fist to punch him.

"How do I get her out, Penguin!" I ordered, not really even in a question.

He cackled, "I'll never tell! SQUWAK!"

I knew I'd get nothing out of him. I punched him until he went limp, then cuffed him. Leaping to my feet, I pressed the button, and nothing happened.

_Please enter access codes_

*Dang!*

I had taught Black Rose how to hold her breath for 3 minutes. She'd only been under about a minute, and so that gave me two minutes to act.

Running off, I jumped onto the ice, it thick. I couldn't cut it with a laser, and a buzz saw surely wouldn't work. The ice was completely untransparent, and Black Rose was nowhere to be seen.

*Black Rose's POV*

It was getting harder to breathe. I shined the light about, and froze. All the penguins were swimming under the iceberg and vanishing. I pointed my to where they were swimming, and my mind reeled.

*A way out! Of coarse! When the keepers put on the fake ice, there has to be an exit for the penguins! Maybe I can fit...*

I angled myself so I could swim and slowly made my way towards the exit.

*Batman's POV*

I ran to the back of the iceberg, mind reeling. If I couldn't get Black Rose out....

*Don't even go there, Bruce!*

I felt around for a panel anywhere and none were to be found. I kicked the berg, and listened.

*Hallow?*

I tapped it and it was hallow! Of coarse! The penguins needed somewhere to sleep and rest, somewhere that was private. Maybe if I could get inside, I could cut a hole through the fake berg with my laser.

It was my only bet.

*Black Rose's POV*

It felt like I'd been swimming for hours. My cheeks were frozen, and I needed air. Making my way under the berg, I followed the hoards of penguins under the berg.....

*Batman's POV*

I kicked at the fake berg and reliezed it was a synthetic plastic. Taking my laser out, I cut a hole big enough for me to fit through, and climbed inside. It was dark and penguins squawked about and waddled. One brushed against my leg, and I clicked on a light. It was filled, and I saw something in the middle.

*A hatch!*

Running towards it, throughout the mass of penguins, I stopped.

*Black Rose's POV*

I came to the hatch, and it was sealed.

*How do they get inside?*

My oxygen was getting lower, and I was getting weaker. My head throbbed and my vision started getting worse.

I was going unconcious.

With a burst of speed off of adrenaline, I pounded the hatch.

*Batman's POV*

I was about to open it when I heard pounding on the metal hatch. It was rythmic and frantic. I hurriedly took my laser and cut through the metal, inch by inch.

*Black Rose's POV*

I continued pounding, my vision fading. I blinked, and gave one last pound. Stopping, I started floating away from the hatch and everything went dark.

*Batman's POV*

The pounding had stopped.

Making a circle, it finally came, and I lifted the opening, to see Black Rose about 100 feet away still and eyes closed,

*NO!*

Diving in the hole, the icy water licked my bare skin. It was hard to swim under such coldness, but I pushed through the blackness, penlight in my mouth until I reached her.

Her face was pale and her lips blue. I cut the net with a batarang and grabbed her hand. Pulling he behind me towards the hatch, I came up, sucking in air, climbed out and brought her up. Laying across the fake ice, I felt for a pulse.

It was faint.

I started CPR, with hard pumps to the chest. It all came back, that long year ago. My breathing became laborered, and my eyes welled. If I lost her...

I pumped hard then plugged her nose and breathed in her mouth.

"Shaylee!"

With more pumps, and two more mouths full of air, she coughed and hacked, coming awake and sitting up. I braced her head against my head, and caressed her cheek.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked when she had stopped coughing and was now just sucking in air.

She nodded, "About....time...you got...here."

With a laugh I kissed her and picked her up, walking out of the fake iceberg and back into the zoo. I as going to take my wife home, and give her a hot shower.

As Bruce Wayne.

_Epilouge_

_(Alfred's POV)_

_ Two years later._

_ Dear Journal,_

_Today is the day Master Wayne has been dredding yet waiting for. He waits outside in the lobby, as I sit across from him writing._

_He is in no matter ready to converse, for he is tense and stressful. He looks pale and sick, and I just chuckle._

_He has been waiting for this dredded day for nine long months. I, on the other hand, have been longing for it, ready to see his face when the news is broken. When the tesion breaks and bliss arrives, I am ready._

"Master Bruce, please, try and relax." I asked, getting up and walking over to him. I seat myself next to him and rub his back soothingly, trying to calm his nerves.

"Alfred, I'm scared to death. I'm not ready for this."

I just chuckle low and say, "In every way you are, actually. The day Mistress Shaylee told you, you were ready. I have complete faith in you, sir."

He just nods and sits back in his chair.

Hours pass, and Master Wayne has fallen asleep. I am sitting awake, reading Shakespere, and waiting. The rythmic ticking of the clock annoys me, and I sigh. Giving him a glance, I reminice about how I waited, just like I am now, for his birth.

It was true. Mistress Shaylee was giving birth. This news had come unexpectadly, nothing could have prepared us. As soon as it was finalized, it began. The long hard journey of a woman's pregnancy.

I look up from my book, to the soft click of the door. A doctor walks forward, in teal scrubs, and I gently awaken Master Wayne.

"Are you Bruce Wayne?"

Master Wayne nods and rises, "Yes. How is she?"

The doctor chuckles and looks down, "Shaylee is fine. Resting. She wants to see you."

Leading us inside, we enter the dull room, where Mistress Shaylee lays in her hospital bed; sweating and looking tired and pale.

Yet she had never looked so beautiful.

Sitting up and smiling groggily, she greets us with a weak, "Hello."

Master Bruce slides into the seat next to the bed, and takes her hand, "Hello, sweetheart. Doing okay?"

She chuckles, "Better than ever,"

He kissed her hand, and her attention is drawn to the door, "Look."

The young nurse enters, holding the frail object wrapped in blue gently in her arms. She smiles and lays it in Mistress Shaylee's arms.

With a quick, "Congratulations," she leaves.

Shaylee looks to Bruce, myself and then moves the blanket away from the object.

A small child, a boy, recoils from the sunlight and sudden cold. His eyes have not yet opened. He is small, and has abundant black hair, and shares the same nose as Mistress Shaylee, yet the same face as Master Bruce. Wiggling, he coos, and yawns.

"Hello, little one. Welcome to the world," Mistress Shaylee whispers, propping her elbow up so we may get a better view.

Master Wayne leans forward, off his chair and kneels on the floor. He cradles the child's head in his hands, and he is overcome with joy and tears.

"Say hello to daddy." she whispers.

Master Wayne takes a finger and runs it up and down the baby's cheek and a joyful tear falls.

"Hello, son. Welcome to the family."

The baby coos and Shaylee gently transfers him to Master Bruce's arms.

"Yes, welcome to the family....."

I close my eyes in reverence.

Master Bruce fights tears and holds the fragile baby so Mistress Shaylee may see.

"Cameron Wayne."

* * *

**And in this, my dear readers, I bid you adue! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**All the praise, glory and honor of this story goes to Jesus Christ, my Savior and friend.**

**God Bless, and Shalom!**


End file.
